The Red Sky
by Sky's Fable
Summary: Victorianish Era. The time of when Hunters across the lands are recruited to destroy every supernatural being to exists. Sora is a relunctant Hunter rookie but when his town is destroyed, he finds out there are more inside him than meets the eye. The problem is a vampire called Riku who wants to make the boy as his pet. Vampire AU yaoi soraxriku akuroku yeah name it
1. Chapter 1

**Yayza! Mah first ever fanfic bro. So in reality, I was kinda like working on a vampire fic. There's not a lot which contains Vampire Hunters or such, this disappoints me so much. And if I could name one, that one would have the vampire hating Sora. I mean, what happened to the good naïve little Sora we all love and know? Yeah, I can't say anything, can't I? I do like Reckless, Full of Sunshine (despite the fact it isn't vampirish) because it has the good little naïve Sora. So enjoy and all, try not to flame at my face (I love my face thankyouverymuchy), reviews are appreciated, don't flame, read, sit, BAM! I was actually inspired by an ipad vampire game called Bloodmasque, by yours truly, Square Enix. Probably the second best game I love next to Flappy Bird. By the way, what are your high scores? I managed to get over 20 :)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not and never will own Kingdom Hearts. **

**Summary: **Victorianish Era. The time of when Hunters across the lands are recruited to destroy every supernatural being to exists. Sora is a relunctant Hunter rookie but when his town is destroyed, he finds out there are more inside him than meets the eye. The problem is that he became the eye candy of a vampire called Riku.

* * *

1.

"Sora, get up! You're going to be late for school if you keep on sleeping." His mother called out loudly, rapping the oak door. In the small room, you could see a lump on a bed groaning, wild brown spikes of hair poking out from underneath the cover and the body rolling over to fall flat onto the wooden floor. Sea blue eyes cracked open as the 16 year old boy untangled himself from the blankets with an annoyed expression. Sora was never a morning type of boy, everyone in Destiny town knew that or at least the people who would see him regularly in the morning. Despite being 16, the boy had the appearance of a 13 year old boy, a trait that most teased him for.

He changed into a creamy white cotton tunic, a brown oversized jacket in which he had to roll up the sleeves to his wrist, and black baggy pants. He didn't bother brushing his hair, it would always stay messy and unruly no matter what he did, not even water could bring it down although it could make it droop a little. He shuffled down the stairs to reach the main room where his parents were waiting from him. His dad was seated on a comfortable olive green couch, the newspaper in front of him.

"Morning, boy. Good sleep?" His dad asked without glancing up from his newspaper. His mother had brown eyes and blonde hair, whilst his father had slicked black hair and black beady eyes. Occasionally, Sora would wonder why he looked nothing like his parents but they would always tell him that he was unique like that.

"The usual." The boy replied without missing a beat and headed to the kitchen bench. He lived in a Victorian cottage which was rather small despite being two storeys high. The bottom floor was a mixture of a lounge and a kitchen whilst the top floor only had the bedrooms and one small bathroom. Slipping a leather message bag over his shoulders, he slipped on two boots and left the house with a goodbye to his parents, putting a dark brown flat hat atop his head. The cottage was seated at the centre of two other houses which were much bigger than his. The cobble road was bustling with people, some strolling and some taking a carriage ride. As Sora walked past them, some shot him dirty looks when he would collide them in the busy road despite him apologizing.

He soon reached the street where it was not as busy as the previous one, mostly composed of teenagers at the same age as him or older. Before him was a massive beautiful garden, a fountain in the centre of the plaza. A few distance behind the fountain stood a grey gothic building made of stones and wood which ruined the colourful exterior it had. Several teenagers were already at the front garden, chatting away with their friends. Sora gulped nervously as he passed the ugly faces of the stone gargoyle statues that decorated the garden and kept walking into the school.

"Students of the Hunter school, please head to the Auditorium over this way." He saw teachers call out loudly over the chattering of the students, herding them inside the school.

The Auditorium was a massive room filled with rows of red velvet comfy chairs and a stage at the very front, the curtains drawn. Seats were quickly filled by students whose voices became softer by the shush of the adults and Sora found himself seated at the centre row. Once the seats were filled, the curtains broke away, revealing a man with a face that spelled no nonsense and cold black eyes that could pierce through one. He was dressed like a noble man with a suit and bow tie set, neatly slicked back black hair. Sora felt shivers at the sight of the man and he was pretty sure he wasn't the only one who had done the deed. He recognized the man as Edigio Olivere, the famous Hunter of Destiny Town, and the one who saved him from being devoured at the woods once. Why he was at the woods, he couldn't remember anything further than that because his mind would be completely blank. Witch craft, they said to him, he was cursed by a witch who took away his memories and tried to feed him to the vampire.

"Welcome the new generations of Hunters. I am as you all know, Edigio Olivere the Cross Hunter, and principal of this school." Edigio greeted proudly, his hands held up like he was offering something. "It is great to see children like you taking up what your parents were or wanted to be. I promise you that once you are finished from this school, you will become legendary like I am and free this world of the monstrosities that haunts us! May the goddess above grant thee blessing for your future." Loud cheers broke out once the man finished his speech, along with the clippings and smiles on the teenager's face.

"That's my dad for you." Sora turned his head curiously to see a beautiful auburn red haired girl boast to her friends with the same amount of pride as the principal, violet eyes beckoning at the students that surrounded her in awe. She wore a revealing outfit that showed off her curves; pink strapless corset, a leather belt holding up her rather short matching skirt with a long cape, light pink cotton leg warders and black Mary Janes. Three bracelets surely made of gold studded with jewels decorated her left wrist and pearl earrings gleamed beautifully on her ears.

"Wow Kairi, you're super duper lucky that your dad is friends the principal of the Hunter school!" A brunette remarked bubbly, quietly squealing.

"I know, Selphie, I know." Kairi nodded knowingly. Turning his head back to the stage, Edigio had gestured at around ten teachers seated in one single horizontal row next to him.

"Here are the teachers of Destiny's Hunter School. Today, I wish for you to fill in these forms we are giving out. This concerns about your weapon and class. You must chose what your preferred weapon in those papers and once you are done, wait patiently until everyone else is done."

A plump old woman began to pass a stack of paper to the students closest to her, letting them pass it on to the one next to them and so on. Once Sora received his, he scanned the paper and the choices it had. There was sword, crossbows, guns, spear and fist. He eventually decided on the gun because of his small build, he couldn't handle heavy work much to his displeasure so that crossed out sword, spear and fist, and crossbow. He ticked the paper with the ink pen he had brought along with him and waited patiently for the others to finish. Not very long had passed when everyone had chose their weapon of choice and the same plump old woman took their slip of paper, and handed the pile to the man.

"Thank you children. Tommorow, we will gather here once more to assign you to your class. For today, I believe an orientation is in order. Au Revior."

"Au Revior." Everyone replied and began to pour out of the room. After the orientation of the school, they were dismissed and leave the school. Sora was halfway to his home when he smelled a faint scent of blood which alarmed the brunet. He sniffed in the air a bit more, jerking his head towards the source and began to follow his nose. He eventually arrived at an empty aley and no doubt was the smell of blood at its strongest. Sora wrinkled his nose and looked behind the stack of wooden boxes, only to gasp. Sitting next to the boxes and hiding in its shadow was a boy around his each, silver strands of hair shadowing over half of his face. He was dressed in a black coat which was torn badly at his left arm.

"Oh my god, you're hurt!" Sora realised and slowly approach the boy.

Aquamarine eyes jerked up, glaring at the azure eyes of the brunet. "Don't come any closer or I'll kill you."

Sora ignored his threat and rummaging through his bag, hoping to find a strip of cloth for him to use. Unfortunately, there was none and Sora tore the hem of his tunic off, making a long make shift bandage for him. He crawled towards the silverette, ignoring the death glare he was giving and began to wrap the cloth around the gash.

"What... What are you doing?" The man growled defensively almost jerking his arm away if not for the pain that exploded in his arm at the action, and hissed at it.

"Trying to stop the blood. Mom told me how to do first aid." Sora answered and tightly knotted the cloth on the wound. "Is it ok? Not too tight or anything?"

"No, its fine." The man replied, taking in deep steady breathes and looked at the boy suspiciously. "Why did you help me? For all you know, I could be a vampire."

"Wait you're a vampire?"

"No. That was just an example." The man sighed, rolling his eyes. "But why did you help me? Most here would just leave me alone to die."

Sora shot him a horrified expression. "Well that's just awful! No one deserves to die! I mean, not even a monster deserves to die!"

"Not even a monster?"

"Yeah. It's just something I believe in, unlike some people around here." Sora said, rolling his eyes.

"I like you." The man chuckled. Sora blushed a bit before holding out his hand.

"My name is Sora." Sora introduced himself and helped the man get up.

"Riku." Riku said and clutched at his bandaged hand. "Thank you for helping me, Sora."

"No biggie." Sora grinned and then looked up at the sky to find out it was near dark. "Uh oh, I better get home. My mom will worry if I don't come home early. See you later, Riku!" Sora waved the man goodbye and ran off.

He failed to catch the silverette smirking at his direction. "Oh, I'll see you later alright. I'll see you very soon, Sora." He said to himself and disappeared in the shadow of the alley way. Now Sora was sure he went the right way to his home when he found himself in the town's graveyard, an foreboding fog enveloping the entire area.

"Huh, I was sure I took the right way.." Sora muttered to himself and started walking backwards.

"Leaving so soon child?" A mysterious disembodied voice asked and Sora snapped his head up to see a white cloaked man, his face covered by the shadows of his hood.

"Yup, I have to go home, mister. My mom will be really worried if I don't go home." Sora replied. "Er... I don't suppose you know a way out of here, mister?"

Much to his delight, the figure nodded. "I do indeed child. But in exchange for that favour, I have a request for you." Sora nodded excitedly and the man chuckled. He then pointed at a rather large grave, a statue of an angel at the top. "At the angel grave, I want to find something I had lost. Could you find it for me?"

"Of course!" Sora grinned, lacing his fingers behind his head. "What am I looking for?"

"Look for a keyhole." Sora blinked confused at this but nodded, running off to the angel statue and began to search for any key holes. He eventually found one right underneath the angel's foot and curiously touched it. Suddenly, it filled the world with light and blinded the boy, forcing him to cover his eyes with his arms. When his sapphire eyes opened, the fog had disappeared and the man was standing next to him.

"Well done, Sora." He congratulated him. "Now that it is finally closed, I can rest in peace. Before you leave Sora, I would look at the keyhole again. It is my gift for you." The man said before he faded away. Sora cocked his head in confusion and glanced back at the keyhole which opened up a secret compartment. Sora grabbed whatever it was inside and realised it was a silver Desert Eagle, with a keychain of three circles together chained by a thin small chain at the bottom of the handle. The gun itself was rather large to be held by only one of Sora's hand, not to mention heavy, it took both of his hands just to hold the weapon.

"Than-" Sora stopped when the man was nowhere in sight and frowned a bit. "Thanks for the weapon mister!" He called out, hoping for the man to hear him before running back home.

When Sora had gotten home, he had explained his mother how he had to help a man find something before he could receive a scolding from her.

"Sora, be careful next time. You know the night isn't safe for us." His mother reminded and returned to washing the dishes.

"I will." Sora nodded and head up to his room, dropping his bag onto the oak floor and quickly changed out of his clothes into a white singlet and shorts. Exhausted, he fell onto his bed and before his head could touch the pillow, he was lured into the world of sleep.

* * *

Riku licked his lips when the woman fell to the ground, lifeless, her eyes rolled back and her once beautiful brown locks in a messy state. Her dress was ripped into pieces, revealing bare flesh littered with hickeys. He could taste the sweetness in the woman's blood and walked out of the alley where he feasted on her. He looked back at the woman to see her messy hair and was reminded by the chocolate brown spikes of the boy who had healed him. Sora was his name, Riku remembered and licked his lips. Ever since he met the brunet, he could not stop thinking about him, always drawn to those ocean blue eyes that screamed his innonence. Especially how he thought nobody, not even monsters like him, should be killed or left to die.

'What a naive boy he is, thought Riku as he chuckled darkly, he doesn't know what hides in the shadows. The boy looked no older than 13 and Riku himself was 569 (69 XD). He stopped in his tracks and smiled to himself.

"You came come out now, Axel, Roxas. I can smell you."

"Damn." He heard Axel curse at their failed attempt to surprise attack him as he and a blonde boy stepped out of the shadows. Riku turned around to face a red haired man whose hair spiked back like a hedgehog, and a boy with windswept hair and face eerily similar to Sora's. Both of them wore the same black coat as Riku's.

"You're going to have to be better than that to scare me Axel." Riku chuckled.

"Haha. Anyway, have you confirmed the target is here?" Axel asked, emerald eyes looking expectedly at the silverette.

"Yes, Edigio is here as well as the little brat."

"Perfect. Sephiroth is going to love this, I tell you." The red haired grinned.

Riku smirked at this when he noticed Roxas giving him a questioningly look. "What?"

"Something is on your mind." Roxas deduced flatly.

"I think I found myself a new pet." Riku confessed with a laugh.

"Hold on Riku. Roxy here is my pet." Axel said defensively, wrapping his arms around the blonde boy. He was promptly rewarded with a hard punch to his face by the said boy.

"Don't ever call me your pet and my name is Roxas." Roxas growled, folding his arms.

"F-Fiesty.. I love Fiesty." Axel stammered out, slowly standing up while clutching his swollen cheek. "So who's your target?"

"A kid called Sora. He helped him heal myself." Riku replied, showing the bandaged arm.

Axel shot him a puzzling frown. "Wait, a kid healed you... Did he know you were the famous vampire?"

"Apparently not, because he didn't recognise me."

"What kind of kid is he? At least every parents tells their kids about the vampires, especially famous ones." Axel wondered out loud.

"Guys, we should head back. Tell the others that Edigio and his girl is here in this town." Roxas reminded sternly. "We've already taken too long."

"Lighten up Roxy. We'll get going." Axel teased, ruffling the boy's hair.

**"Yeah yeah, but I'm going to find my pet first. Then we can launch the attack." Riku waved goodbye to them and walked about in the lonely street of Destiny Island. **

* * *

**How did I go? Not too bad? Not too crappy? But hey, you can detect the little yaoi-ness here! AHAHAHAHA! Anyway, wait for the next chappie. I might update this story time to time, depending on my inspiration. A story can't last long if you only get one burst of idea, it'll slowly die out like a candle's flame. I should know, this happened to me so many times. **

**Read and Review plz ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Chapters already? I am on a roll! Ok, I just jinxed myself, didn't I? Anyway, there's use of French, if you haven't noticed. Why? Because I think the Victorian era used French mostly for fancy thingies. I'm thinking if I should add in a guy who has one of those curly moustaches. Oh, and there's only one OC who won't ever appear again for future chapters, only for next because you'll know why later. **

**Disclaimer: I still haven't own Kingdom Hearts sadly. And I still haven't beaten my Flappy Bird record.**

* * *

2.

The next day was almost like yesterday's, the brunet arriving at the crowded entrance to the Hunter's school almost out of breath because he woke up late. The teachers were also there, guiding the students to the auditorium again.

That's right, he thought to himself as he walked into the ocean of teenagers, we haven't been sorted into our classes. The seats were filled quickly and Edigio stood on the wooden platform with his prideful smile.

"_Bonjour_, children of the Hunters."

"_Bonjour_." Everyone chimed back in sync.

"It is good to see you all again with my eyes. As of today, we will sort you into your classes. All the students who are using guns, please go to Room 3A or 3B. Your teachers will arrive momentarily afterwards. Those for swords, room 1A and 1B." Edigio went on and on about which weapon users goes to which classrooms. Sora and many other teenagers left the auditorium to find their classroom. The school had three floors, and each classroom had the floor number they were on. Sora eventually found the 3B classroom and took a seat at the middle row. The classroom was similar to the auditorium, only much smaller and had wooden desks with the red cushioned chair. A desk sat in front of a black board at the very front of the rows of desks, indicating that it was a teacher's desk.

The door slammed open and everyone in the room turned to whoever was at the door; Kairi and Selphie. The boys excluding Sora swooned at the red haired girl. Some even fainted when the girl gave them a seductive glance.

"Wow Kairi, second day here and you got all the boys in the palm of your hands." Selphie remarked, giggling with the red haired.

"Duh, I mean, who doesn't love my fashion here?" Kairi asked rhetorically and walked up to the highest row, taking a seat in the middle, the brunette sitting next to her. Soon, the door opened and revealed a bulky man dressed in a dark blue trench coat, black pants and combat boots. Black beady goggles hid his eyes, making it impossible to tell what his eye colour was. Everyone was silent, not knowing what to do and stared at the man who walked to his desk, his boots making distant thudding noises.

"Attention!" He barked out loud like an army general, stomping one foot on the floor and everyone jumped up in surprise. "The name is Mr Valkus but you will all address me as sir, and I am your teacher for your gun lessons. I believe some rules are in order. Rule number one, don't ever be late for class! Rule number two, never EAT in my classroom!" He eyed at everyone with a scanning glare and hmphed. "And finally, rule number three, I expect all of you to have your weapon everyday for training! Ok?!"

"Yes, Mr Valkus!" Everyone shakily replied.

"That's Sir yes sir!" He corrected with a growl.

"S-Sir yes sir!"

"Good! Now sit!" Everyone did as told in fear. "Now all you little boys and girls think you can just slack off in this classroom, don't you? Well, not today!" He exclaimed, slamming his fist on his desk and Sora swore he heard a distant crack from the wood. "I'm going to make you train your asses off until your fingers drop! In this class, I do not tolerate any trouble makers nor smart asses. Everyone, get your guns out!"

The classroom did as told, quickly pulling out their weapon and placing it on their desk. Sora took the Desert Eagle out of his back and curiously looked behind him to see Kairi's weapon; an ebony rifle and by the quality of the barrel, he could tell it was excellent quality. As expected for being the mayor's daughter, he thought and turned back to Mr Valkus. The man was climbing up and down the stairs, giving each gun he passed an approving look. He eventually reached to Sora's table and looked at his gun quietly. He nodded in approval and stepped up to Kairi's, also giving her an approving nod. Silently, Sora cheered for passing the test of his gun's qualities, thanking the white cloaked man in his head.

"I see some of you got good guns and some of you crap ones." Some students fumed at this but kept it hidden at the mere glance of the teacher's beady eyes. "Straight line, everyone. Move it, move it, let's go!" He barked, and everyone hurriedly lined up in front of the door neatly. He lead them into another room where there were two sides consisting of wooden human shaped targets and bags of flour. There were at least 10 of the targets at each sides.

"Find yourself a target and practice your shooting. Aim for the bullseye. Go, go go!" Valkus said loudly and Sora quickly ran to the back of the room's left target. There were ten rounds of bronze bullets on the bench in front of him that separated him from the target. Sora lifted the back of the barrel up, revealing its bullet storage and noticed it had five silver bullets, each with a strange ornate pattern. He emptied out the bullets and replaced it with the bronze ones. Closing it, he lifted up high up to his eye level with both of his hands, one finger on the trigger and closed one eye, the other squinting.

BANG!

He opened both and stared at the target. The bullet hole was at the stomach of the target which disappointed Sora greatly. He looked at the person next to him, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Kairi taking her aim, fingers on the trigger.

BANG!

Both Sora and Kairi's eyes darted to the target board where the bullet hole was right above the bullseye.

"Way to go Kairi! You go, girl!" Selphie and some other male praised which was quickly silenced by Valkus barking at them to get back to training. The red haired tucked strands of her hair behind her ears before noticing Sora staring at her target board, and gave him one seductive wink. Sora shuddered at it without the girl looking and resumed his training. All nine other shots were used and all he ever shot was the arms, the legs and the stomach but never at the vital points.

"What kind of aiming is that, boy?" Valkus asked, suddenly appearing behind the teen with his arms folded and a raised frown at him.

Sora gulped nervously and glanced at the board half heartedly, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry sir, I just can't seem to get the chest or anywhere close to the head..."

Valkus nodded slowly and stared at his board. "Hm... On the bright side, you actually got all four limbs outta commissions. You shot their muscles and joints."

"Really? I did?" Sora asked, looking at his target board.

"Yes, you haven't actually harmed your target but in a way, you disabled them. Good job!" Valkus complimented encouragly, slapping the boy's back hard and made him stumble over. "Try to aim for the head though, a vampire won't stay disabled for long." He added before inspecting Kairi's. All of her shots were near the chest and the head, pleasing the man.

"Nice aim, lass. Get the bullseye though, otherwise your aimings are worthless." He said coldly and received a fuming glare from the girl. This confused Sora why Valkus was nice to him who didn't shoot anywhere near the vital points, and mean at Kairi who had shot near the vital parts. Sora reloaded his gun and began to fire at the targets again, only for every one of his bullets to strike the same place as last time.

"Times up! Back to class, kids!" Valkus said and herded everyone back to their classroom. Once they were seated, the man drew a neat diagram of a vampire and bullets.

"Now, the first monster you need to know is the vampires, blooding sucking bastards. In order to kill one, you must find their weak spots and shoot it with a silver bullet." He explained and held up one silver bullet for everyone to see. "A vampire's weak spot is their head or heart, but the head is best to aim for since it doesn't regenerate as fast as it's other limbs."

"Vampires can regenerate their body?" Murmurs spread around the class and Sora quickly wrote this down in his book which he pulled out of his book.

"Yes they can. They move fast in the night but they can't touch sunlight. But there are some vampires, ranked S, those can fight in the day and the most dangerous out of every vampire. Because you're all rookies and amateurs, you are not to engage with one at all." The class droned on, mostly discussing on how does one kill a vampire, where would someone find a vampire, what a vampire's abilities were, etc, etc, etc.

"... And that's all for today. Class dismissed." Valkus concluded and everyone quickly packed up their things to leave the classroom.

"Hey, wait up!" Kairi's voice called out and he curiously turned over to see the red haired approaching him."What's your name?"

"Um... I'm Sora." Sora answered, smiling. "Can I help you?"

"Yes you can. Teach me how to shoot like that." It was more of a demand than a request to Sora.

"Shoot like what?" He asked, confused.

"During training, you shot the limbs perfectly, disabling the opponent. I want you to teach me how to shoot like that." Kairi repeated with a hint of annoyance.

"But-"

"Are you going to let me, the mayor's daughter, to die out there without any sort of way to protect myself?" She asked, feigning disappointment and batted her eyelashes at him.

"No, but-"

"Great! To the training room we go!" She interrupted him before he could finish and dragged him to the training room. She pushed the brunet in front of one of the bench. "Alright, show me a demonstration."

"Uh ok?" He shrugged and pulled out the Desert Eagle out of his bag. Holding it out, he aimed for the head and pulled the trigger. Before he did the deed, at the last moment, his hands jerked away and changed its aim.

BANG!

Both of them scanned the board to see the bullet hole hit at the centre of the left arm's joint.

"I was aiming for the head, really!" Sora quickly said.

"That," Kairi began, eyeing the brunet and smiled. "Was a good shot. But if you were aiming for the head, why is the bullet all the way at the arm?"

"Because... It's almost like killing a real person if I try to shoot the head or chest." Sora confessed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Seriously? It's just a wooden target, it's not even living." Kairi rolled her eyes. "Forget about this, I'm not going to be taught by some wimpy loser who can't even shoot the head of a thing." She scoffed and left the room, leaving Sora by himself. Sighing to himself, he walked out of the school and head back home, this time intent on not getting lost like yesterday.

His mother greeted him when he got home, asking how his school was.

"It was good. Where's dad?" Sora asked.

"Work I suppose. Oh, we're going to the Mayor's house tonight."

"Why?"

"It's his birthday, have you forgotten?" His mother answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We'll leave soon, make yourself look good. I want us to be on our best there, it is a noble party after all." Sora nodded and shuffled to the bathroom to wash the dirt off his skin, which didn't have a lot. He waited for the day to go past until his mother called him down to leave. The woman was wearing a dark violet dress, lighter purple ribbons decorating the corset and skirt which had frilly embroideries at the hem. She obviously had make up on, her lips cherry red and mascara for her eyes.

"Hurry up Sora, the party isn't going to last forever you know." She joked as she stepped outside, locking the door behind Sora. As they walked to the mayor's house, Sora could see other children and teenagers heading to the party as well in their best clothes with their parents. The mayor's house was in fact, a majestic and massive mansion, built with strong stone and sturdy wood. The front garden was almost as big as the school's, a fountain spraying water upwards at the very centre and hedges trimmed expertly. There were many other people there, all dressed as fancy as his mother, chatting away just like the students at school.

"I want you to be on best behaviour. Do not talk back at anyone, no talking back at a noble or insulting them, and always bow to one, understand?" Sora nodded and she ruffled his hair playfully with a smile. "Good boy. Now run along and remember what I said." She said and disappeared into the crowd. The brunet shrugged and walked off to an emptier part of the garden where not many people gathered about in. He layed down onto the lawn, his eyes staring up at the star littered sky and sighed. Today was not what he could call a good day, since after his training, he was disappointed in himself for never aiming for the head of a wooden target. He eventually dozed off, leaving the party to go on without the brunet there. But what one common Hunter be missing from a party affect them? Nothing.

His sleep was unfortunately disrupted when someone shook him awake.

"Hey, wake up." Kairi's voice called and his eyes cracked open to see her violet hues. "Sheesh, you're quite the lazy bum, aren't you?"

Sora just groaned incoherently and blinked his eyes slowly. "Hey Kairi. How long has the party gone for?"

"About two hours until I found you. You really shouldn't be napping here, you should be enjoying a noble's party." Kairi scolded. "It's not everyday a peasant like you gets to come here."

"I'm not a peasant." Sora frowned, sitting up. "Nice shooting by the way. I can never shoot the head no matter what." He laughed half heartedly.

"Well, it's what you have to expect from the daughter of the mayor." She said, flipping her hair back.

"I wouldn't care if you had poor aiming even if you are the daughter of the mayor." Sora admitted nonchalantly with a shrug. "Everyone is their own person, titles are just there to boost their self morales and status."

"Really?"

"Yeah, definitely." Sora grinned and laced his fingers behind his head.

Kairi was silent for a moment until she smiled again, this time sincerely. "Thanks, that means a lot, Sora. Most people just expects me to be the best, because I'm the mayor's daughter. You're the only boy who actually thinks like that, next to Selphie."

"I am?" Sora asked, surprised.

"Yeah, its kind of tiring you know." Kairi groaned, dramatically slapping her hand on her forehead. "I'm just so tired of it."

"I think I would go crazy as well." Sora agreed, nodding his head and laid back down again.

"Going to nap again?" The red haired asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Yes, what about it?"

"This is a noble's party, Sora! You should enjoy yourself!" Kairi replied exasperatedly, waving her arms around. "C'mon, you have to try the food out! And I need to introduce you to Selphie as well." She said and dragged the boy away by his arm.

"H-Hey, slow down!" Sora sputtered as he tried to catch his footings. "Kairi, slow down, I can't keep up with you!"

"Silly, you have to keep up with me if you want me to be your girlfriend." Kairi giggled.

"Kairi, I do want to be your friend and all, but I might- Oof!" Sora had slammed into a male before he could finish and Kairi gasped silently at him.

"Who dared to bump into me?" The man turned around, revealing a pudgy faced teen with scruffy black hair wearing an expensive looking brown suit. "Was that you, brat?"

"Erm, yes?" Sora answered and yelped as he was lifted up by the collar of his tunic by the teen's massive hand.

"You have 3 seconds to say sorry, buster! Do you know who I am?!" The boy growled, his other hand drawed back into a fist.

"Sorry and no, no I don't know who you are." Sora said bluntly.

This irritated the boy further. "The name is Derek, wimp and I'm going to bust that face of yours up."

"Why are we doing this again?" Sora asked, hinting annoyance in his tone.

"Derek, stop what you're doing!" Kairi exclaimed, glaring at the teen.

"Kairi, why are you defending a wimp like him? I heard from another wimp that he can't even shoot the head or chest of a wooden target." Derek sneered.

"He can hit the joints of the limbs perfectly!" Kairi protested. "Now let him go or else I'll tell my father on you."

"How about a duel?" Derek challenged.

"A duel?" Both Sora and Kairi asked, baffled.

"Yes, if wimpy bastard here win the duel, I'll leave you two couple alone. But if I win, I am to be your boyfriend for eternity." Derek explained with a malicious smirk. "So what do you say?" The people surrounding them overheard the conversation and turned their head towards the conversion with curiosity in their eyes.

"Meet me at the courtyard at 9 o'clock in the morning sharp. Be late, and you lose the bet." Derek grinned. "See you later wimp and Kairi." He sent a wink to the red haired which sent a shiver to both teens.

"What's his problem." Sora frowned, placing his hands on his hips.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Sora. If only I hadn't ran that fast, you wouldn't have bumped into him and, and oh gosh, to think I have to date HIM! Him out of all people!" Kairi ranted angrily whilst Sora dragged her away into the garden once more.

"I did tell you to slow down Kairi, but it doesn't matter." Sora assured, swiping a slice of garlic bread from a nearby plate as they walked. "I can win the duel, I think."

"Sora, do you even know who Derek is?" The brunet shook his head and Kairi sighed. "He's one of the top swordsman in the school, fourth place."

"Fourth place? Is that good or bad?" Sora asked curiously.

"Bad you dolt! He's very good with a sword and you're a gun user who can't even shoot the head or the chest, which is good since you don't need to do it for this duel but still!" Kairi said and began to tremble. "To think I have to date him! Unthinkable! He is not my type at all!"

"Kairi, deep breathes. Better. Anyway, I can win this for sure!"

"How are you so sure?" She asked, eyeing his suspiciously.

"I believe it in my heart." Sora replied and gently put on hand on his chest. "And plus, I won't let him date you."

"Y-You won't?" Kairi asked, her face blushing faintly.

"Course! I mean, if you do, you'll keep complaining to me for losing and that will be kinda troublesome." Sora answered bluntly, ignoring the invisible stack of concrete that fell on Kairi's head when she heard this.

"Y-Yeah, I guess." She smiled, occasionally twitching her eye. She noticed the brunet laying down again, staring up into the sky and shifted her up as well. "What's so good about the stars anyway?"

"They're pretty. But they also make me feel free, like them. They're up in the sky when I'm stuck on the ground. I envy them a lot." Sora smiled.

"Up until now, I've never noticed that." Kairi admitted surprised and layed down next to Sora. "You're very poetic, you know that?"

"I am?"

"Yes you are, silly." Kairi giggled and lightly brushed her legs against Sora. "A very good poetic one too." When there was no answer, she lifted her head up to see Sora fast asleep and couldn't help but feel disappointed at her attempt to flirt with the boy. But the peaceful look on Sora's face couldn't help but bring Kairi a smile to her face as she snuggled up next to the brunet and fell asleep too. The two pair continued their sleep underneath the shines of the stars and moon without a care in the world. Whilst they slumbered, meanwhile on a nearby roof, a silhouette of a boy with long silver hair scowled at the red haired, aquamarine eyes glaring daggers at her, especially how she snuggled up next to what was his.

"Kairi, you are first on my list." He growled bitterly before disappearing in the night.

* * *

**How did I go? Is it alright? I admit I rushed this, so my grammar might not be good. But look what we have here! A jealous Riku! Damn, this story better have good future or I will go and throw my PS2 out of the window.**

**Read and Review plz! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey der, so like thanks for the review there people (even though there's not a lot but who cares?!) I thank Muffinmilk317 for first review because welp, I'm actually pleased to hear someone likes mah fanfic. Daw, that jus flatters meh so much. Anyway, long awaited chapter 3 here people! Oh and updates may be slow because I'm helping someone else's upcoming fic, I believe its an Alice Madness/ Kingdom heart. NO SPOILERS PEOPLE, YOU'LL NEVER GET ANY FROM ME! AHAHAHHAA!**

**Disclaimer: -on the table with a bottle of sake- Never gonna own Kingdom heart...**

**Summary: Victorianish Era. The time of when Hunters across the land are recruited to destroy every supernatural. Sora is a relunctant Hunter rookie but when his town is destroyed, he finds out there are more inside of him than meets the eye. The problem is a vampire called Riku plans to make Sora his little pet.**

* * *

3.

When Sora's mother had finally noticed her son was nowhere to be seen, worry and anxiety took control of her. She eventually found the brunet fast asleep at the gardens, beside him was the mayor's daughter herself, also slumbering.

How cute, she thought as she stared at the two but shook her head quickly. She approached the boy and shook him light until sky blue eyes cracked open.

"Mom…?" Sora mumbled and slowly got up. "How was the party?" He yawned as he stretched his arms.

"I was worried so much about you, and here you are, sleeping with the mayor's daughter!" His mother scolded playfully. "You do know, the mayor dislikes having his daughter date a peasant like us."

Sora frowned at this. "Date…? Mom, what does the date have to do with Kairi?"

'That's right, we never gave him the talk. Thank god for that.' The woman reminded herself and smiled at the boy. "Never mind dearie, we better go home now." She said and the two walked back home in the night sky. If Sora wasn't half asleep, he would've noticed how tensed his mother was when they left the gates of the mansion, or how her weary eyes scanned every corners of the street they were on, like they would be attacked any moment. She quickly ushered Sora in and locked the door behind her, shutting every window with the curtains.

Still half asleep, Sora shuffled up to his room, changed out of his clothes and fell asleep on the bed before his head could even touch the pillow. The blonde woman opened the door to see the brunet fast asleep and smiled, he reminded her so much of-

'No, I can't think about him now. It'll just make things worse.' She thought to herself and felt a wave of sorrow wash through her. It took all of her self control just to not let one small tear slid down her cheek at the very memory. She closed the door silently and headed to her room which was right next to Sora's room. She changed into a white night gown and slipped into her bed, the image of a boy imprinted in her brain. The more she thought about the picture, the harder it became to stop the tear from flowing.

"I can't do this anymore…" She whispered to herself, her hands covering her tear stricken eyes. She heard the front door being opened and then locked, knowing it was her husband. The black haired man eventually entered the room and noticed her eyes puffy despite the lack of light.

"Claire, who made you cry?" He asked dangerously.

"No one, dear but… I was thinking of him again." The woman replied shakily, wiping the tears away. "It's so hard to pretend Sora is-"

"Don't! Don't mention his name!" He growled angrily. "Claire, don't you know that if we can train Sora to be a great Hunter, he'll revive him for us! Just bear with it."

"I know, Argus. I know. But he reminds me so much of him." Claire sobbed.

Argus sighed and brushed a strand of her hair behind. "There's no way that boy is our son, Claire, remember our objective, our real reason of keeping him. Now not another word of this, good night and sleep tight."

The next morning, Sora had arrived at the school courtyard where Derek and his two lackeys waited, each with a sneer on their face. Kairi was the first to spot him, running towards him joyously and greeted him with her smile.

"I'm so sorry for the duel, Sora." Kairi apologised, her voice cracking.

"Like I said, Kairi, no problem!" Sora grinned confidently.

"How do you know you're going to win?" Kairi asked, puffing her cheeks and narrowing her eyes. "He's one of the top swordsman here and they are not to be underestimated. They're trained by Zack Fair himself."

"... Who?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow.

The red haired sighed and launched a lecture about the man to Sora. "He's the third best swordsman all over the land, Sora! And most importantly, he's a naturally born Wiccan, meaning that he is part of the race who taught us humans how to fight against vampires and werewolves, and every other monsters." Before he could reply though, the wooden grandfather clock that stood next to the gates chimed at 9, meaning that it was time for the duel to start. Nearby students who had heard of the upcoming event, gathering around the courtyard, each placing their bets on the competitors although most went to Derek. Even the teachers had gathered with amused expressions, also placing their bets on the fighters. The warrior was flexing his muscle at the girls, mostly at Kairi who scrunched her face up in disgust.

"You better win this duel Sora, or I will complain to you twenty four, seven." She said sternly. Both fighters stepped forward into the area with weapons out and determination blazing in their eyes, well mostly in Derek's. Edigio sat at the right side of the courtyard, at the middle and fired a bullet, meaning the fight had begun.

"You're going down." Derek smirked, gripping onto his wooden sword and charged towards the boy. Sora rolled out of the way and fired his gun at him, only for the rubber bullets to be blocked by the wooden sword. The school had earlier replaced his bullets with rubber ones so there was no blood actually being shed. Derek smirked triumphantly and assumed some sort of defensive stance. Sora felt a boulder in his stomach as he kept his distance from the swordsman. Without warning, the blacked haired boy ran towards Sora, his sword on his hips, and swung the weapon up. Instinctly, Sora used the gun to parry the attack. His mind was in overdrive at this point, subconsciously yelling all sorts of command to his limbs as he used the gun to block majority of Derek's blows.

Kairi widened her eyes when she saw Sora using his gun similar to two handed swordsplay, and Zack rose one eyebrow at this in suspicion.

'I didn't know Sora could use a gun like that. I'll get him to teach me.' She thought and continued to watch anxiously. The brunet was still parrying the blows one by one until he finally managed to push the wooden sword back, making Derek stumble a bit. Without a second to waste, he at first aimed at his chest until his arm darted to his legs instead. He fired one quick shot at his left thigh, causing Derek to fall onto his knee painfully and the other, making the boy fall flat onto his face. Everyone was silent, only hearing the pants of both Hunter students until they broke into loud applauds. Kairi cheered happily, running towards Sora and hugging him tightly, much to the dismay of the nearby male students.

"You won, Sora! You saved my love life and your own life!" She squealed with undisguised joy.

"K-Kairi? I think I'd back off right now if I were you." Sora stammered when he caught the jealous gaze of the boys and the red haired quickly climbed off him, apologising.

"He cheated! He didn't use his gun properly!" He heard Derek protest angrily to his teacher who only glared at the boy.

"Derek, I was proud that you fought honorably but I am ashamed of you to actually believe that the boy has cheated." Zack scowled, the flame in his eyes burning into Derek's own. "Get to class, you'll have a detention for accusing one without evidence like that." The younger swordsman grumbled incoherently as he headed to his classroom with his classmates snickering at his failure.

"Sora, I didn't know you knew how to use a sword." Kairi suddenly noted with suspicion. "Or how to use a gun as a sword."

"What?" Sora asked, baffled. "When did I say I know how to use a sword?"

"Sora, you were parrying attacks like a-a pro! You used your gun like a sword! How on earth did you that?" Kairi asked exsparetedly, slapping her forehead. "And no lying."

"Kairi, I honestly don't know what you're talking about. Really. I didn't even know what I was doing half of the time." Sora said sincerely.

"Only one way to find out." Kairi muttered to herself and faced the brunet. "Sora, was any of your parents a swordsman or Swordswoman."

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Nevermind." She sighed defeated, her shoulders slumping a bit. "Let's just get to class already." When they got to class, Kairi had decided to sit next to Sora which increased the jealousy of the boys tenfold and the uneasy feeling inside Sora. Mr Valkus soon entered the room, the door banging open and marched to his desk.

"Class starting so shut up and listen." He said which silenced all whispers and straightened himself. "Very well, let's us start the lesson so we can fill that empty brain of yours to the brim." Some began to grumble at this but they were quickly silenced by the glare Valkus sent.

* * *

"Zack, I assume you have a reason for calling a meeting with me when I have many paper works to fill?" Edigio asked sternly, resting his chin on his hands.

"Yes I do sir." Zack replied in a monotone. "It concerns that boy I suppose his name was Sora."

"Ah yes, him." Edigio nodded slowly. "What concerns the boy?"

"His fighting style."

Edigio rose an eyebrow at this. "His... Fighting style? What about his fight style? I understand a gun Wielder utilising a gun as a sword is unheard of but surely that isn't just it, is it?"

"Edigio, do you remember the vampire I always hunted?" Zack asked with a small tone of hostility.

"Yes. I do. I remember that vampire." Edigio spat the word vampire venomously, straightening up. "But that thing is dead. He had no chance of standing up against many legendary hunters."

"I was the one who knew him the best. And I know that fighting style anywhere." Zack said seriously.

"Are you suggesting that Sora is his offspring?" Edigio scoffed. "Please, Zack, we know vampires cannot reproduce even if the mother is human. Or a witch to be exact."

"... You're right, forgive me for calling you on false alarm." Zack apologised with a sigh, getting up from his seat and headed to the door.

"Hmph, false alarm my ass." Edigio muttered once the man was out of earshot and resumed to his paperworks.

* * *

Time ticked away as the man ranted about vampires, boring majority of the students, even some had fallen asleep and amongst them was Sora. He didn't even know he fell asleep until someone shook him hard on the shoulder.

"Boy, get up. Boy!" Mr Valkus's voice thundered in his ear and he woke up with a yelp, jumping out of his seat and banging his head against the table behind him.

"Ow..." He groaned exhausted, getting up with one hand nursing the area that was struck by hard wood.

"Finally woke up now. You slept like a boulder, I tell you." The man chuckled and gave him a soft pat on the shoulder. "Good job on winning the duel, Sora and excellent use of the gun. You have potential, kid, very good one."

Sora smiled at him and gathered up his things. "Thanks, sir, but I really didn't know what I was doing half of the time."

"Is that so?" He rose a brow which rose even higher when Sora nodded. "I see... Nevermind them, go home." The boy quickly obeyed the man, scurrying out of the classroom before Mr Valkus could change his mind and ran all the way home. He slowed down when he was near the street he lived on for he had the feeling of being watched. Sora looked around his surroundings curiously but no saw no one watching him or being nearby.

Maybe my sleep is getting to me, he thought and pushed the feeling to the back of his mind, continuing his walk. Unfortunately, he was right for turquoise eyes stared intensely at him from the roof, the sun glistening against his silver locks which fell from his black hood. Flicking his wrist, a dark portal opened before him and he stepped into it, disappearing.

The boy was near his street, he was sure of it when rain poured heavily from the sky. He shivered from the cold, humid temperature and ran as fast as he could. His world suddenly tipped over when he fell onto the puddle of water, his vision blurring and a headache pounding painfully against the skull of his head, before he became unconscious. His mother was returning back to her house when she saw the unconscious form of Sora and panicked a lot. She picked up the boy onto her back, running to her house and put him into his room. The woman noticed her son was having difficulty breathing, his skin was pale and realised he must've caught a fever. She changed the boy into a fresh white shirt and brown shorts, putting his drenched clothes into the wash and hurried retrieved a cool towel to put stop his burning head. She panted when all of it was done, now all was left was to wait for her husband to return and tell him to buy medicines for the boy.

She opened the door to Sora's room a bit, peering from it and sighed exasperatedly. Suddenly, the vision of another boy with blonde mullet like hair replaced her boy. She choked back a sob, stumbling back into a wall and rushed out of the room with tears trickling down her eyes.

"Oh Demyx... I miss you so much.." She cried softly, taking out an old photograph where she stood with her husband and the blonde boy smiling away like there was no tomorrow. "Why... Why didn't you come back?" Sobs racked her body as she curled up into a ball, leaning against the pastel wall and remained that way until all tears were shed.

Sora didn't really know what was going on as he fell into darkness, unable to move his exhausted limbs. His eyes cracked open a little, and he noticed he was being carried away by someone with long brown hair, someone he knew and loved. His mind was in a hazy blur and he tried to see who was chasing them. He saw many blurry faces, all wielding weapons and battle cries echoed in his ears, a head ache pounding on his head.

The woman who carried him was whispering something in his ears but it became distorted once it reached his ears. He strained his ears to listen but it was nothing but quiet mumbles. He blinked and found himself outside. He looked for the woman, only to see her completely red and a black monster coming towards him, a red weapon in its hand. Fear filled his entire body, shaking uncontrollably and the weapon swung down at him. He blacked out, all her heard was a shrill scream and fell once more, darkness once more covering his vision.

"Honey, I'm home." Argus called out loudly. He was quickly greeted by his frantic wife and rose a questioningly brow. "What's wrong?"

"Its Sora. He got a fever. I found him unconscious in the rain." Claire explained with panic. "Argus, you need to get med-" Before she could finish, a loud bell rang through the entire town, raising everyone's curiousity.

Their curiousity was however transformed into fear when many of the town's guard bellowed "The vampires are attacking!" Several times. Screams erupted from the town as the resident packed their things as fast as they could, escaping from their residence in the rain and running into the mayor's building where many guards stood, herding them in.

"Are they serious?! Damnit, Claire, keep a watch on Sora, keep him hidden!" Argus yelled before running to their couch, pulling out a leather brief case. "I have a job to do."

"Be careful, honey. I-I don't want to lose you either." Claire whispered, kissing his cheek and bid him farewell. The man nodded and ran off to the mayor's house. Claire sighed to herself, shutting the door and locked it, tucking the key into her pockets. She closed all of the curtains, turned off the lights and hurried to her son's room. The boy was still asleep, his breathing uneven and sweat glistening his skin. She shut the window in his room, closed the curtain until she heard the bangs of guns exploding outside of the house. Claire peeked through the olive green curtains where the street was already littered with corpses of the guards, the ground splattered with crimson red liquid and she gulped nervously. She ran to her room and pulled out a rifle underneath her bed, hurrying back to Sora's room.

"Mom...?" Sora rasped out, his voice strained and weak. "What's.. Going on?"

"Nothing, sweetie." Claire whispered, brushing some of his brown bangs away. "Just go back to sleep."

"Mom... Its too noisy... Why is there screaming?" He asked, his curiousity and dread increasing.

"It's alright, Sora." She replied hastily. Glass shattering could be heard from downstairs and she gasped. She locked the door and positioned herself, the gun aiming at the door that could be bursting open any minute.

"I smell humans here, Riku." Her eyes widened at this.

"No... No, anybody but him!" Her body shook in fear and screamed when the door burst open, the wood splintering from the force. Before it stood two males, one red haired and one with unmistakebly silver hair. "Riku the Erebus?! Why- Why are you here?!"

"I'm here because you have my new future pet." Riku stated nonchalantly, waving his hands. "So kindly hand him over to us and we'll let you live."

"As if!" She snapped angrily and began to shoot at them. The red haired man clicked his fingers and in an instant, all of the bullets were set ablaze and melted into a boiling blotch of metal. The rifle slipped from her grasp and she slowly backed away as the vampires advanced.

"Foolish humans, did you honestly think you could take us on?" Riku smirked and looked at the red haired boredly. "Axel, go ahead and take her. I just want Sora."

Axel smirked back and grabbed the woman's wrist, jerking it to him. "Oh, we're going to have lots and lots of fun."

"You sick bastard! Let me go!" She cried furiously, struggling but Axel swept her off her foot and carried her away, followed by a long string of curses.

Riku looked back at Sora and noticed he was suffering from a fever. "Damn, you had to get sick today, didn't you?"

He slid the covers off the brunet and wrapped a brown cotton scarf around his neck gently. Azure blue eyes cracked open, revealing its brilliance once more and Riku could spend days drowning in it.

"R-Riku?" Sora mumbled weakly. "H-how did you know where I lived...?"

"I have my ways, Sora." Riku replied, nuzzling his head into his hair and was surprised how soft it was despite its spiky appearance. "I'm going to get you away from here."

"No, you will not." Riku turned around to see Argus, his sword pointed at him. "Riku the Erebus, you will not take him away. He is to serve humanity and destroy every supernatural being that exists, even you, monster."

"Why don't you stop me then." Riku hissed, his fangs sharpening and a demon shaped sword materialising in his hand. "Argus." He gently out Sora back onto the bed and faced the man.

"Let's dance." Argus gritted his teeth and unleashed a barrage of cuts at Riku. The silverette disappeared and reappeared behind him, slamming his sword down. The man jumped back, almost tripping when his legs hit Sora's bed.

"This room is much too small to be fought in. Let us take this outside then." Riku smiled and disappeared again. Argus cursed and ran downstairs. The sky was no longer raining, instead darkened by the night sky and smoke that smoked from the fire burning.

"You monster. How many innocent lives must be devoured to satisfy your kinds?" Argus demanded, growling.

"It is simple, really. Us vampires are far superior to you pitiful human, therefore it is obvious the weak should serve the strongest." Riku replied, licking his lips. "Sora has quite a unique scent to him."

"That boy will not fall into your hands as long as I fight." Argus spat.

Riku rose a brow when he heard the man refer Sora as 'that boy' again. "Not once have I actually heard you call Sora your own son. Tell me, why is that?"

"There is no reason for you to know, vampire. You've already learnt too much, and you must die." Argus smirked triumphantly and assumed his dueling stance. Riku rolled his eyes and twirled his sword carelessly in his hand.

"Hmph, I'll teach you foolish human not to mess with me. Even if you are Argus, one of the famed swordsman."

The two ran towards each, striking each other's sword with their blade.

"In truth, I am dissapointed in Sora. He became a gun Wielder when I wanted him to be a swordsman." Argus admitted and the two jumped back into their original position. The two clashed again, parrying attacks and slashing when there was an opening.

"Perfect. That means he can't struggle much when I'm with him." Riku smiled, parrying one of Argus's swing.

"He is not to be taken by you filthy blood bastard." The human hissed and slashed at Riku's left arm. A bloody gash appeared on his skin and Riku glared daggers at the man.

"You'll pay for that." Riku growled and suddenly disappeared in a puff of black and red smoke. Argus looked around him, searching for the vampire and heard the distinct sound of cobblestone being crushed. He flipped around just when Riku stabbed him in the stomach, and fell onto the ground in agony.

"AAAARRRGHHHH!" He screamed painfully, clutching to his bleeding stomach. Riku kicked him over hard, a mad sadistic grin on his face. The silverette grabbed Argus's throat, lifting him up until he was choking for air and held up his own sword.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams Argus." Riku said and thrust the blade inside his chest, ending the man's life. The blood that spilled from the wound formed into a crimson red sphere in Riku's palm and the vampire bit into the orb, drinking it until there was no more. Argus fell to the ground, drained of his life force and became nothing more than a corpse. Satisfied, Riku went back into the house through one of his dark portals and put Sora on his back.

"Where... Where's dad?" Sora asked, exhausted somehow awake.

"Sh... Just go to sleep, my pet." Riku whispered to him.

"Where's... Dad? And mom?" Sora began to struggle although weakly against Riku's hold. "I... I need to see them...!"

"Sora, stop struggling." Riku commanded annoyed. The brunet was a lot more heavy than he looked like and he did not stop.

"W-where's mom? And dad? R-Riku, where are they?" Sora begged.

"Sora, I said stop struggling! Your fever will get worse!" Riku exclaimed, trying to hold onto the boy.

Unfortunately, Sora managed to wiggle out of his grasp and stumble down the stairs hurriedly. "M-mom?! D-dad?!" He yelled desperately.

Riku quickly grabbed his wrist and yanked him back. "Sora, they're gone."

"N-no, they're not..." Sora protested weakly. "I-I have to go find...!" Sora started before he fell.

Riku quickly caught him before he hit the floor though and put him back on his back. "Sora, you're not with them anymore. You're my pet now, mine and only mine."

"Ah man, that felt so good. Her blood wasn't bad either." He heard Axel come down the stairs, stretching his arms and back until he heard a satisfying crack.

"Come on, let's go." Riku said boredly and the two left the house.

"Hang on a moment, gotta burn the evidence." Axel reminded and turned around. With a snap of his fingers, the house blew up into flame, burning everything and anyone inside. "Fire makes everything better." Riku merely rolled his aquamarine eyes and summoned a dark portal. Three vampires stepped out, all dressed in a black coat.

One of them took off their hood, long pink hair falling out. "What can I do for you, my lord?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Enough with the jokes, Marluxia. Deliver the child to my room, he is my new pet so I want him to be treated delicately." Riku ordered, passing Sora to the man. "Straight to my room, take any detours and I will be sure my father will stake you himself. Better yet, I will do it." He added with a grin.

"Of course, my lord." The other one said, the voice feminine and young and bowed with the other hooded vampire. Marluxia scowled a bit before bowing as well, and the vampires walked out of the town with the boy. Riku smiled to himself, knowing that he could reign destruction to the humans without any worry concerning his new pet called Sora.

"Yo, so are we going to do this or not?" Axel asked tiredly. "I'm getting bored here, Riku."

"Of course Axel, let the fun begin."

* * *

**So how did I go? Sorry for the long update, writers block already and then came the fact I had two alternate chapter 3s. Chose one and had to try write it as creative as I could. Sorry people, I tried mah best. **

**Reviwe please, it would be appreciated and yeah.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update guys, I had writers block. I was confused what to do at a part but that got solved after two days. So sorry if this chapter is a bit short, I rushed on this just to let you guys read it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I will never ever ever ever own Kingdom Hearts. Because if I did, majority of the scenes would be uke Sora and Seme Riku :3**

**Summary: Victorianish Era. The time of when Hunters across the lands are recruited to destroy every supernatural being to exists. Sora is a relunctant Hunter rookie but when his town is destroyed, he finds out there are more inside him than meets the eye. The problem is a vampire called Riku who wants to make the boy as his pet.**

**Warning: A little bit of Soriku if you squint your eyes enough.**

* * *

4.

The cold wind blew against the group, much to all of their displeasure. Marluxia was grumbling all of the way, cursing about how selfish and stuck up Riku was, and continuously questioned why he was even the heir to the coven's leader.

"Marluxia, stop complaining. You're being enough of a bastard already with all of your annoying rants." Larxene rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Shut up! At least you're not the one carrying the pitiful human." Marluxia snapped and glared daggers at the boy who still in trance.

"I'm wondering why did lord Riku choose this boy." Zexion wondered out loud curiously, lightly tapping his chin. "Of course I remember lord Riku doesn't care about genders but I do recall him aiming for the mayor's daughter."

"Like I care. Let's just get through Hollow Bastion already, the stench here is enough to make my flower wilt." Marluxia growled as they walked through the streets of the town, trotting on the cold cobble ground. The stone building around them were more detailed than Destiny Towns, the roads were wider and lamps dimly lit the streets.

Zexion suddenly halted in his tracks, followed by the others.

"What's wrong, Zexion?" Marluxia asked cautiously.

"Werewolves. About three or four." He replied, glancing for any sign of werewolves.

Larxene whipped out four golden knives sparking with electricity. "Come out, you mutts." Three shadowed figures leapt out of their hiding spot, surrounding the vampires.

"Put the child down, Marluxia." A stern and stoic man demanded, stepping into the dim light and revealed a well built man with brown hair, cold black eyes glaring at them. He was dressed in mostly black leather clothes, a jacket over a white shirt, long pants with three belts crisscrossing each other, and dress shoes. A lion shaped pendant hang down comfortably on his neck.

"Hmph, what makes you think we'll listen to you dogs?" Marluxia smirked and pulled out a pink scythe in a flurry of petals.

"We'll make you drop him." A woman said, standing next to the man and brushed some of her long black hair behind her shoulders. She wore a white shirt with black suspenders holding up brown leather shorts. She had black gloves on her hands and combat boots.

"Make us? You werewolves are over your head." Zexion taunted, pulling out a tome and began to chant. Suddenly, Sora disappeared from Marluxia's back and transformed into a book. Zexion picked the book off the ground and smiled mysteriously at them. "Come and get him then, if you can."

"Is that a challenge?" A girl around her teens asked mischievously, sitting on top of a lamp post. She had short black hair and a long black ribbon tied on her forehead. She wore a olive green tank top under a black vest, fingerless gloves with a metal guard, black cotton shorts and matching boots.

"Because I love challenges." She added with a smirk, twirling a massive star shaped black in fingers. Marluxia growled annoyed and ran towards the girl. The brown haired man quickly intercepted the attack, blocking his scythe with his sword.

"So you want to play fetch, don't you? Then fetch!" Marluxia yelled, suddenly swinging his scythe and flung the sword away from his grasp.

"Leon!" The woman exclaimed, running to the male but Larxene threw one knife at her. The brunette back flipped before the blade could touch her, landing perfectly on her feet.

"Aww I missed. It would've been very entertaining to see you electrocuted." Larxene cooed, picking up the dagger from the ground with a strong tug.

The brunette assumed her battle stance, smiling deviously at her. "Bring it on."

"You bet." Larxene replied before the two females ran towards each other with inhuman speed.

"That leaves us." The black haired girl said, jumping off the lamp post.

"Must I fight such a rambunctious little human like you?" Zexion sighed, flipping through the pages of his tome. "And especially in these conditions."

"Hey, I'm not little!" The girl indignantly replied, puffing her cheek. She threw the star shaped blade at the vampire who moved out of the way, the weapon returning in her hand.

"And what kind of weapon is that, may I ask?" Zexion asked emotionlessly.

"Do you need to know?"

"I suppose not."

Before any of them could do anything, the book Sora was transformed into suddenly glowed brightly, enveloping the area with light. The werewolves covered their eyes quickly. The vampire on the other hand screamed painfully as their skin began to burn and peel.

"Retreat! Retreat!" They heard Marluxia shrieked, followed by footsteps running away. The light quickly died down and the werewolves slowly opened their eyes to see the brunet laying on the ground with a silver Desert Eagle in his hand.

"What just happened, Tifa?" The black haired girl asked to the brunette curiously.

The woman called Tifa shrugged. "I don't know but at least the vampires dropped the kid."

"Let's get him back to hide out. If we're lucky enough, the vampires may have not bit him yet." Leon muttered, picking up Sora onto his back and walked off with the two females by his side.

* * *

Stars exploded in his vision when he saw nothing but a very bright light, wincing a bit. Slowly sitting up, he rubbed his eyes sleepily until he could see. He realised he was in a room which was a bit bigger than his old room, the only furniture would be the bed he was on, a table and a chair. He slid off the bed, wondering where he was and noticed his Silver Desert Eagle sitting by itself on the table.

I thought this was at home, what is it doing here, he wondered curiously, picking up the weapon.

"I see you're awake." A man with dark brown hair said, startling the brunet. He was leaning on the side of the now open oak door, his arms folded. "Come downstairs, we got breakfast for you."

"Um... Who are you?" Sora asked curiously, smiling sheepishly.

"... Leon." Leon answered and walked down the stairs, followed by the smaller boy. The lounge was much bigger than his old house, four couches huddled around a round table, a kitchen at the side of the room and three other doors which Sora didn't know where it lead to.

"Hiya!" A black haired girl suddenly greeted, appearing in front of him with a hand out. "The name's Yuffie. What's your name?"

"Sora Kaze." Sora replied with the exact same amount of cheeriness as Yuffie's voice. "So where am I?"

"Hollow Bastion." A woman with long black hair said. Sora blinked in confusion, his mind in a whirl. "Tifa Lockhart."

"Come to think of it, we've never seen you in Hollow Bastion." Yuffie noted thoughtfully. "Where do you come from?"

"Destiny Town..." He smiled. Suddenly, the others froze in shock, their eyes widened in surprised.

"You come from Destiny Town?" Tifa asked warily and slowly. Sora nodded, confused why would they react like that.

"Yeah... What's wrong?"

"Destiny Town was destroyed by the vampires just last night when we found the vampires taking you away." Leon explained.

Sora blinked a few moments, his small body shaking. "You're kidding right? There's no way though, my mom and dad are still there!"

"The news just came this morning, see for yourself." Yuffie said sadly, passing him a roll of newspaper which he took eagerly. The front cover had 'Destiny Town Destruction' in big bold words, a picture of building wreckage beneath. "Only three survivors were found, the daughter of the mayor, Kairi, her friend Selphie and you except you were reported missing. Other than that, there was no survivor found, and everyone was reported dead."

"But then... That means..."

"Your parents are dead. We're sorry." Tifa apologised sadly.

"Nah. My mom and dad are definitely alive because they're too scary." Sora suddenly broke into a grin.

All three werewolves recoiled in surprise at his reaction.

"Sora, the guards had checked the place several times, there are no survivors except for you and those two girls." Leon reasoned calmly.

"Hey, you never know if they're alive or not." Sora argued back childishly, pouting. "So I gonna go look for them. I don't wanna worry them."

"Sora, what if they really are dead." Tifa started slowly. "What will you do?"

"Go look for Kairi."

"Who's Kairi, your girlfriend?" Yuffie asked teasingly.

"Yeah, she's my friend." Sora answered bluntly.

Yuffie exchanged confused glances with Tifa and Leon, before facing the brunet again. "Sora, do you even know what a girl friend is?"

"Easy, a girl friend is a friend that is a girl." Sora replied, smiling.

"He doesn't really know, does he?" Yuffie whispered to Tifa and Leon, both nodding in agreement.

"Sora, how old are you?" Tifa asked curiously .

"16."

"You don't even look 16, you look like a kid!" Leon exclaimed in disbelief.

"You don't have to remind me, everyone teases me because of that." Sora pouted, folding his arms and got up. He walked to the door but Leon grabbed his shoulder before he could even touch the door knob.

"Sora, its best if you don't leave. The vampires may be still looking for you." He warned and lifted his hand off his shoulder.

"Why would the vampires be looking for me?" Sora asked skeptically.

"We don't know, but just stay here until we're sure they aren't anymore." Leon replied.

"But I have to go look for my parents and friend!" Sora protested. "I can't let them worry about me."

"Sora, I know how much they mean to you, I really do." Tifa said in a motherly like tone. "But this is for your own good. Vampires are known for the little mercy they have on their victims. You're lucky that you weren't bitten yet. So please bear with it. We'll help you find clues about your family and friends as well."

Sora remained silent for a few seconds before slumping in defeat, his eyes downcast. "Ok..." He sighed and walked back into the lounge. There was an awkward silence until Yuffie broke it, the female unable to bear silence for long.

"So Sora, what kind of gun is that?" She asked curiously, staring at the silver gun in his hands.

"I think its a Desert Eagle. Not sure, but the white guy told me that it was my present for helping him find a keyhole." Sora smiled, placing on the table.

"A white guy?" Yuffie asked, baffled.

"Yeah, I was walking home once and then I got stuck in this fog. Then that man suddenly appeared and asked me to find a keyhole, I don't know why though but he asked nicely. After I found it, the entire place went bright and all, and the fog was gone, and the man gave me the gun." Sora explained in one whole breath, panting afterwards. This surprised the three at his achievement. Within seconds, both Sora and Yuffie had engaged in a tic tac toe match after a brief rock paper scissor game.

Tifa merely laughed at the sight and head to the kitchen to prepare lunch. Leon rolled his eyes and just stood there with his back leaning against the wall, watching the duo playing the game over and over again.

* * *

"You lost my pet?!" Riku exploded in anger, the three vampires before him wincing at his fury. "I gave you one simple task and you couldn't even do it?!"

"You try being roasted by some huge light that comes out of nowhere!" Marluxia yelled, angrily. Riku's sword suddenly appeared in his hand, one inch away from his face.

"Find him, and bring him back here. Fail this and I will personally stake your hearts." Riku threatened, his aquamarine eyes blazing at their fearful eyes. "Now go!" He pointed at the door, all three were more than willing to leave the room in a blur.

Once they made sure they were out of Riku's ear shot, Marluxia finally snapped. "That godamn selfish brat! Just because he's son of Sephiroth, thinks he practically rules us all like dogs! Treats us like that!" He ranted furiously, kicking the dirt.

"Marly, he does technically rule us because he is the next leader of the coven." Larxene rolled her eyes. " But finding the kid won't be easy. That scarf practically hides his scent, it's almost impossible to find him."

"Scent, yes we cannot detect it. However, the werewolves are most likely not to let him go so all we need to do is to trick them into bringing him out." Zexion calmly suggested, causing his two companions to face him. "Make the werewolves think we're no longer after him then we strike."

"Good thinking, Zexion." As the three continued to discuss their plan, Riku sat moodily on a comfortable red velvet chair, a glass of blood in his hand. He growled at the thought of HIS Sora in the hands of mutts and almost crushed his glass. The fireplace cackled in front of him, the wood slowly burning and somehow reminded him of Sora once more. There was something strange about the boy, thought Riku as he took a sip, something about him made him drawn to the brunet. Most of the time, Riku wouldn't even give second thoughts about his prey but lately, all he could think of was Sora and his innocent blue eyes.

Oh how he wanted to crush that very innocence with his bare hand, to taste those delectable lips and to hear him scream for his name. Riku smirked at the thought, Sora would be his and his alone. Nobody ever escapes Riku the Erebus, not even the innocent brunet could escape his grasp.

"Soon, Sora, you'll be mine." He smirked like the Cheshire Cat and finished his glass, the sweet blood running down his throat. He licked his lips and just continued to sit there, happily content with the fire blazing before him.

* * *

Last night events was forever scarred in her mind. The screams that erupted all over Destiny Town, the blazing fire that brought destruction in its wake and the helplessness she felt as the town burned before her. It was all a blur really, one moment it was peaceful and the next moment, vampires were attacking the town. Kairi shuddered at the memory of seeing her own father being killed. She remembered his final shriek filled with terror and pain all to clearly. It was certainly traumatising for her, and that is why she was in Traverse Town in a luxury hotel. The owner was a friend of her father and was more than willing to let her in, to recuperate from the pain. She was not in the prettiest state, her neat auburn hair in a tangled mess, her eyes red and puffy from mourning over the loss of her father and her skin and clothes suffering from minor burns. But if there was one thing she realised, it was that she fell high over heels on a man who stood bravely in the furious flames. His hair was silver and almost glowed in the moon, charming aquamarine eyes that made her heart skip five beats at a time. Her cheeks would grow rosy pink just by remembering him.

Was this what they call love at first sight, she asked mentally, barely holding her squeals inside. She heard three knocks on her door and quickly returned to her old self. "Come in." The door swung open to reveal Selphie with her bubbling full of energy.

"Hey Kairi, how're you?" Selphie asked curiously, taking a seat next to her.

"Good, I'm just thinking about him again." Kairi sighed dreamily.

"You mean that silver haired prince you keep talking about?" Kari nodded. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find him. After all, you're the mayor's daughter."

"Yes but... My dad is dead, I'm only lucky that he has a noble friend here. If I had to resort to staying with peasants, I think my pride would be done for." Kairi flipped her hair back dramatically.

"Say, where do you think Sora is?" Selphie asked. "He was reported missing and nobody has found any traces of him yet."

"Pffft, who cares about that loser?" Kairi scoffed. "He lied to me about not learning how to use a gun like a sword and he can't even shoot a head of a wooden dummy. Can you believe it!?" The two of them erupted into laughter, openly mocking the brunet.

"I'm guessing you'll meet your Prince Charming very soon, Kairi." Selphie said encouragly to the red haired girl.

Kairi gazed out of the window, staring at the star littered sky. "Definitely, we were meant to be after all."

* * *

**So how did I go? Sorry if its short, I rushed like I said. But hey, hope you enjoyed it! So we have an equally pissed off Riku and a love strucked Kairi who completely ignored Sora's deed of saving her godamn love life. Geez, show some appreciation, Kairi.**

**Read and Review please, and if possible, save a gay bacon for me. I'm growing addicted to them. For those who don'to know what gay bacon is, its rainbow coloured sugar coated bacon strips**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, readers of The Red Sky! Thanks for all of the reviews, it made my day and all! So I decided to make this extra long for you all! I wuv you guys honestly. Anyway, let's get onto the story shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts (sadly)**

**Summary: Victorianish Era. The time of when Hunters across the lands are recruited to destroy every supernatural being to exists. Sora is a relunctant Hunter rookie but when his town is destroyed, he finds out there are more inside him than meets the eye. The problem is a vampire called Riku who wants to make the boy as his pet. **

**Warning: Mentions of yao and probably sex too.**

* * *

5.

The next morning came, and Sora, being the lazy and not so morning boy he was, had to be literally dragged down the stairs by none other than Yuffie.

"Yuffie, one day you'll give Sora a concussion if you keep doing that to him." Tifa sighed sternly but playfully, her eyes not leaving the pan of omelette cooking on the stove. Sora stuck his tongue out at the girl who responded by doing the exact same thing.

"Hey, where's Squall?" Yuffie asked, falling onto the couch, the brunet mimicking her by falling on the other couch.

"Squall?" Sora rose a brow.

"Its Leon, Yuffie, and I was checking for signs of the vampires, which I did." Leon suddenly answered, closing the door behind him. "The vampires seems to be still looking for you Sora so it'll be a while til we can let you out."

"Aw... So why did you say your name is Leon but your name is actually Squall?" Sora questioned curiously, looking up at the man. If he knew any better, he would've noticed both adults minus Yuffie tensed a bit, indicating the subject was rather sensitive but Sora, being Sora, was a dunce at observations.

Leon quickly recovered though and ignored the brunet, acting like Sora had never asked the question in the first place. He sat down on the couch, a roll of newspaper in his hand and began to read it. Sora couldn't help but think how similar he and his dad behaved with their stern, stoic nature. He pouted at the lack of information, folding his arm indigahantly.

"Breakfast is served, guys. Get it before it gets cold." Tifa called out loudly for them to hear, and the two raced to the table, jumping onto the oak chairs.

"Wanna see who finishes first?" Yuffie challenged with a smug grin, pointing her fork at the boy next to her.

"You are on." Sora grinned back and once Tifa served the plates, they scarfed down the omelette. As a result, both were on tie, mostly due to the fact they constantly choked on their food and the other had to whack their back to help swallow the food.

Tifa giggled at them and headed to the door."I'm going now, guys. Sora, don't go out yet until Leon says you can, Yuffie, try not to make the house a mess and Leon-"

"I got it, keep the two out of trouble." Leon grumbled knowingly, remembering the routine Tifa would always tell him. Tifa smiled and left the room.

"So where's Tifa going?" Sora asked curiously, looking up from the game of cards he and Yuffie had recently started.

"Seventh Heaven Cafe. She owns the place and works there, earns us money." Squall answered with little emotion, and walked to one of the doors. "If there's trouble, just call me out." He said before closing the door behind him. Sora glanced at Yuffie questioningly, hoping for her to have an answer about Squall's behaviour.

"Beats me, I don't know what's wrong with Squally boy." Yuffie shrugged and set down a red three hearts card.

"For the last time, its Leon!" Squall's voice could be heard from the room he was in.  
"Whatever you say, Squall." Yuffie replied back loudly while Sora set down a four red diamond card into the pile. There was a loud groan from Squall, indicating that he was already used to Yuffie's antics but Sora could not figure out why would Squall change his to Leon. Of course Squall sounded strange but Sora couldn't say anything, his name was strange too.

Time ticked by when they finished their fiftieth round of Snap, majority of it resulted in hands being slapped on hard wood, truth and dares being the bets and of course, the loud shouts of "YES!" and "NO!". We shouldn't forget about Squall constantly yelling at them to shut up, but they didn't bother listening to him. They were lost in their little worlds of cards after all, where no voices of the outside could reach them. Or it appeared so when Squall grabbed one of their ears and lifted them up.

"I said shut up, even the neighbours are complaining." Squall growled irritatedly, gritting his teeth.

"Ow, ow, ok! Ok! Just stop pulling our ears already, feel like its going to fall off!" Yuffie and Sora breathed a sigh of relief when the man released his holds, massaging their sore ears and glaring at Squall.

"Good, one more shout or else-"

"Or else, he'll fry our butts until its edible and eat it." Yuffie whispered to Sora, causing the two of them to snicker at the joke.

Squall glared daggers at the girl. "Did you say something Yuffie?"

"Absolutely not, me and Sora were just on our way to ra- to play Tic Tac Toe, right Sora?" Yuffie hastily answered and beamed at Sora.

"Um... Yes?" Sora replied unsure.

"Great, now let's be on our way, we wouldn't want Squally poo to lose his hair once he hear us play Tic Tac Toe." Yuffie said hurriedly and dragged poor confused Sora up the stairs by his wrist. If looks coud kill, Yuffie would be dead by the furious glare Squall shot at her, and Sora would've asked what was wrong with the man if he wasn't being dragged by a hyper active ninja who was the same age as him, and probably a dangerous one too.  
Sora followed Yuffie to a bed room as big as his current one, only that the walls were adjourned with several metal star shaped blade, and right above the head of the bed was a much bigger one with a thin circle frame at the centre of the four blades.

"This is my room." Yuffie explained as she closed the door behind her.

Sora stared in awe at the metal stars. "Woah, is your room up the sky or something?"  
"I wish but no. These are my little darlings, shurikens, we call them back at Wutai." Yuffie informed, gesturing at the wall littered shurikens.

"Wutai?" Sora asked puzzled.

"Its a village I come from, far away from here." Yuffie replied proudly, puffing up her chest.

"Tell me about it, please!" Sora pleaded with puppy eyes that could make someone kick themselves in the shins just for refusing. Yuffie was no exception to these, and envied the boy for pulling off an adorable face.

Heck, I don't think Squall can handle it, Yuffie thought to herself, an image of Squall facing the puppy eyes in her mind. She smiled and sat on her bed, the other sitting as well.

She smiled and launched herself into a lecture regarding her life story and Wutai. "Ok, if you really want to know. I am the Great Ninja Yuffie who hails from Wutai, a village that once was the greatest in all of China for our people's honour and mystique. Everyone there is a werewolf but our god, Leviathan protects us from the madness that werewolves usually experience at their first transformation."

"Really?!" Sora exclaimed, surprised and shock. Mr Valkus didn't mention anything like that during the lesson, he noted.

Yuffie nodded with pride. "Yeah, in fact it keeps the town vampire free! Because if you want to go to Wutai, you have to go through the Da Chao mountain or the forest which is practically a maze. In the dirt are holy water that runs through its veins so any vampires that steps on it, well nothing pretty is going to happen." She shrugged, best thinking that going in details would be too much for the boy. As Yuffie continued ranting away like there was no tommorrow, Sora kept listening despite her going off topic occasionally. He had never heard of any places aside from Destiny Town, mostly because all he was taught was how to slay a vampire and werewolf. None of them realised the sun going down, the sky growing dark and the moon beaming in the sea of darkness. And for once, the sky wasn't littered with the shining stars, something which quickly gained Sora's attention when he had realised it had gone dark.

"Huh? Where's the stars?" Sora asked, looking out of the window. Yuffie had noticed it too but shrugged.

"Sometimes, the stars doesn't come out here." Was all Yuffie said when he asked.  
"I'm back with dinner!" Came Tifa's voice from downstairs, the two jerking their head down at the floor. Then they glanced back up to each other and grinned at the same time.

"Race?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"First?"

"More food."

"You're on." They both said in sync and bolted out of the room, running down the stairs and jumped onto the chairs, just like morning. Tifa was in the middle of bringing out food onto the table when she saw the two make a mad dash at the table and sweat dropped when the two argued who got at the table first.

"I got here first!" Yuffie argued indigahantly.

"No, I did!" Sora protested, pouting.

"I did!"

"I did!"

"No, I won so you have to give me some of your food."

"Nuh uh, I did." Tifa rolled her eyes as they argued back and forth, wondering how could Squall deal with two teenagers acting like Yuffie. Squall stormed to the table and instantly the duo shut up.

"To be continued." Yuffie mouthed at the boy who nodded in agreement. Dinner was rather noisy, somehow both Sora and Yuffie engaged in a conversation of what was better, ninjas or potatoes, the brunet on the latter. Even Squall had join, claiming that swordsman were better than both and thus, transformed entire dinner session into a debate whether ninjas, potatoes or swordsman were better than the other.

"Guys, ninjas, potatoes and swordsman are as awesome as each other so can we please just eat?" Tifa asked annoyed, hoping to end the argument. However, it just made it worse.

"No way! Ninjas/Potatoes/Swordsman can only be number one!" All three protested and Tifa sighed exasperatedly, her fingers running through her hair. Dinner was going to take a long time to finish.

* * *

Tifa was tucking Sora into bed, similar to how his mother did when he was younger.

"Hey Tifa?" She looked at him, indicating he got her attention. "Did you find anything about my mom, dad or Kairi?" He asked hopefully.

"Sorry, no I haven't. Everybody at my cafe only talked about how vampires destroyed the town completely." Tifa replied sadly. "It is a bit of a shock really. I'll keep my ears out tommorow."

Sora couldn't hide the look of disappointment on him but he smiled to the woman anyway in appreciation. "Thanks Tifa." He said gratefully.

"No problem. Oh, tonight's going to be cold so here's your scarf. You had it with you when you came here, and I kinda washed it." Tifa admitted and helped wrap a cotton brown scarf around his neck. At once, she noticed Sora's scent had disappeared and decided to discuss it with her friends afterwards. It didn't take long for Sora to be out like a light and Tifa smiled before leaving the room. Yuffie and Squall were still in the lounge, waiting for Tifa to come down and looked up when she came.

"Just like you said, the scarf does hide his scent." Tifa reported, taking a seat. "I'm not sure what it is made out of though."

"At least we have one good thing, the vampires can't detect him by scent. That makes things a bit easier." Squall sighed, nodding in understanding. "Yuffie, any ideas on what material the scarf is?"

The ninja frowned disappointingly at them. "Sorry, but I've never heard of something that can hide scents aside from flowers."

"I see..." Squall nodded again. "We should call it a night for now. I'm going to patrol outside."

"Good night then." Both girls chimed and left the lounge for their rooms. Squall grabbed his sword from his room and locked the front door behind him. The full moon was out, the moonlight gazing down upon the man. Greyish brown fur grew onto his skin, his legs transforming into study hind legs. His nails sharpened themselves into claws and his two front canines extended into fangs. He could see other werewolves coming out of the place, he couldn't blame them. Hollow Bastion was a neutral town, meaning that it was a stop for all races alike. Even the vampires were allowed in, although they would have to feed off blood bottles instead of humans due to the town's law.

Sniffing his nose, he couldn't detect any vampires which arose his suspicions. Vampires tended to be possessive of their properties so if Sora was one, why was there no vampire in sight? He wondered suspiciously and marched into the streets, the only thing to light the path was the dim light the streetlights gave off. When he walked into one particular street however, the scent of blood hit his nostrils hard and he flinched. The scent was strong, meaning that whoever was injured was nearby. Putting the hilt of his sword intohis mouth, Squall ran on all four legs and ran to the direction of the scent, hoping that he wasn't too late.

* * *

Back at the house, Sora suddenly woke up with sweat trickling down his head. He had suffered yet another nightmare, although he couldn't see anything, he could still hear banshees screaming his ear. It was just a nightmare, he told himself as he curled up into a ball. But no matter how many times he told himself that, those screams wouldn't stop ringing in his ears. In fact, the owner of the voice was so familiar to him, yet at the same time not. Perhaps he had forgotten who it was? Yes, that was probably it, Sora thought but he couldn't help but feel guilty at the fact he forgot who was the owner of the voice. He didn't like to forget people, it made him feel lonely and guilty whenever he did.

"It's just a bad dream, it's just a bad dream..." Sora muttered repeatedly to himself, rocking back and forth for a sense of security. He remembered he was still in Squall's house, or at least he presumed it was his house. It was so dark in his room, only the moon light shining through the window shed light into the room. Sora shuddered a bit, Tifa was right, the night was freezing and even with majority of his body hidden in two thin layers of blankets, he could still feel the cold in the air. He tried to go back to sleep again by closing his eyes, but his previous nightmare didn't allow him, making him hear that shrill scream echoing in his mind. Sora slid out of the bed, despite the cold temperature and wrapped the scarf slightly tighter around his neck. He looked out of the window and opened it a bit. He regretted it though, not because of the cold air that blew inside but the scent of blood that made him wanted to gag. Sora never liked blood, it made his insides feel rather queasy.

He didn't know what to do, should he follow the scent of blood to help whoever was injured? That choice certainly appealed to him since he was the type who never left anyone behind. But Squall said the vampires may be still looking for him, he reminded himself mentally. He tiptoed quietly to Tifa's room, and tapped the oak door exactly three times. At once, the door or opened to reveal a sleepy Tifa, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"What is it Sora?" She yawned while hiding the annoyance in her voice, it was late in the night after all. "Did you have a nightmare or something?"

Sora cringed when she asked the question, that was one of the reason he came to her but decided not to say anything about it. "Um... Would it sound weird if I smell blood?" He asked sheepishly. Immediately, the woman's eyes snapped open and grabbed hold of Sora's shoulders although not too tightly.

"Blood? Is it strong or faint?"

"Faint." Sora replied worriedly, biting the nail of his thumb.

Tifa sniffed the air and frowned. "Funny, I don't smell blood. Are you sure it smelled like blood?"

"Um.." Sora bit his lip, he didn't know how to explain how it smelled like. "Well, I can smell a little bit of metal but yeah, its blood. Yeah." He nodded. "I don't like it, it smells horrible.."

"I agree... Could you tell me the direction and I'll go see to it." Tifa offered. Sora agreed and led her to his window and pointed to a building on his left.

"Around there, and I think I smell something like a doggy there too." Sora informed her and she nodded.

"Ok, I'll go check it out. Now go back to bed." Tifa smiled, ruffling his spikes and laughed when Sora shook his head at contact. She put on a green thick trench coat and head out of the building, making sure to lock the door behind her. Once she was outside, the moon light shone onto her and grey fur sprouted on her body, covering it like it had with Squall. After the transformation was over, she setted out to the same direction where Sora had pointed, and ran to the area, hoping that the boy wasn't lying. Sora did not seem like the boy to lie, although the question that continuously repeated in her mind was how did Sora smell blood from somewhere far away when she couldn't. Her logical answer was a sensitive nose but even that didn't sound quite right. She would have to ask Squall when they meet.

She took a sharp turn to her right and ran on all four, easily passing several blocks with each of her long strides and another turn to her left. She skidded to halt and stood back up to see Squall already at the scene, bending over something.

"Leon? What are you doing here?" She asked curiously and bent down to see what the man was doing. She gasped at what she saw; a corpse of a man. Splatters of blood surrounded it and bits of shredded fabric littered the ground.

"Tifa, what are you doing here? I thought you were still at home." Squall asked puzzled and noticed she had seen the body. "Vampire sucked the human dry. No witnesses or anything." He explained before she could ask.

"But I thought the vampires had to drink from those bottles." Tifa frowned in confusion, folding her arms.

"Looks like there are rogue vampires out here. Can't be surprised, they were bound to do it." Squall shook his head and looked at the female sternly. "Tifa, mind telling me how you got here? I thought you'd be asleep by now."

"I was." Squall rose a brow, indicating he wanted an explanation. "It was Sora who told me. He came to me and told me that he smelled blood. I couldn't smell it from the house however. He pointed this place to me and that's how I got here."

"How did he smell the blood from there? I couldn't detect it until I was a couple of blocks closer." Squall wondered out loud curiously.

"That's what I was going to ask you. I was thinking he may have a sensitive nose but that doesn't sound right for some reason." Tifa confessed, frowning.

"I don't know, but he sometimes makes me feel like he isn't normal at all." Squall remarked. "He is definitely not a vampire because he doesn't have fangs at all of blood lust yet."

"He's not a werewolf either because the moon light didn't react with him." Tifa added.  
"So he's a human?"

Tifa shook her head. "Don't think so, because humans shouldn't be able to smell that far away."

Squall sighed and rubbed his temple in thought. "Tommorow, I'll go search anything in the library about anything about that sensitive nose. Because from what we know, Sora could be a human but that is unlikely. The question is, if he isn't human-"

"Then what race is he?" Tifa finished. "We could always just ask Sora."

"You do that, I'm researching." Squall rolled his eyes. "Get back home, I'll tell this to the mayor."

"Ok, but be quick." Tifa called out behind her but Squall had already left. She sighed exasperatedly and walked back to their house.

* * *

The moans of a woman could be heard from the scarlet room as well as the bed creaking slowly. Then the moans became screams of pleasure and his name when the vampire made things too much for her to bear and stay silent. Fangs sank into the soft flesh of the woman, her brown eyes rolling back as he sucked her blood and continued until she was devoid of blood. Her peachy skin quickly paled at the loss of blood and she became nothing more than a corpse used as a plaything for his pleasure. He climbed off the black bed, picking up his clothes amist the articles of clothings scattered all over the floor before dressing himself.

"Clean this up." Riku ordered to a nearby maid, wiping the remaining blood at the curves of his mouth and licking it off. Another night with another toy, he thought and remembered how the woman screamed for his name as he drilled inside her.

It'd be perfect if Sora was the one who was screaming it, he smirked and visualized the scene. Yes, he has still yet to crush that innocence with his bare hands. That light the brunet radiated was so bright that just by thinking about it made his eyes go blind for a moment. Speaking of which, he ran into Zexion who was one of the vampires tasked to recapture the boy.

"Well?" He asked, expecting the vampire to capture the boy.

"My lord Riku, it would be wise to be patient for Marluxia, Larxene and I have formulated a plan to retrieve your pet which will take a few days nonetheless." Zexion replied formally, bowing to the silverette. "The werewolves seemed to be keen on keeping him inside their home although we cannot sense him because of the scarf you've gave him."  
Riku felt a vein almost pop inside him but remained composed and calm. "I see... Very well, I will expect him in this week. Fail, a stake is going through your heart." He threatened, eyes shooting daggers at him and passed him. "I want him as soon as possible."

"I understand." Was all Zexion said with a nod and continued his walk, the tome held closely to him.

"You better." Riku growled under his breath as he went through the moon lit halls. His prey, although pretty, was boring and her blood did not taste sweet. Her blood was tainted with lust, envy and pride, three sins. Those who held little sins were said to have blood that tasted like paradise and Riku confirmed that when he bit a woman from Destiny Town. Virgins were the same, but they tasted a little sweeter than those who held little sins.

"I wonder what would Sora taste like?" He wondered out loud and licked his lips in anticipation. He could not wait until he got the boy under him. He headed to his room and readied himself for sleep. Dawn was approaching, and while he could tolerate the sun, he still liked the dark more and slept in his massive king sized bed.

* * *

Kairi woke up with a yawn and a stretch from the comfortable mattress she slept on for the night. She had dreamt of her and her Prince Charming being wedded together but unfortunately much to her dismay, she woke up to the part when they were about to kiss. She grumbled as she got out of her bed and changed into a warm pink coat over her usual outfit.

"Kairi, are you ready?" Selphie's voice rang from the door.

"Give me a few minutes, almost!" Kairi called out and packed her remaining things in her suitcase. Just last night, both of the girls had planned to set out for a town called Twilight Town due to an outbreak of vampires and werewolves there. She slung her bag full of survival gears and reload ammos for her gun, and exited the room where an impatient Selphie stood with her things already packed up and ready.

"You take soooooo long, Kairi. Take an hour, won't you?" Selphie whined childishly at her.

"Oh grow up Selphie. You woke up earlier than me." Kairi rolled her eyes and opened the door for her to go outside. The owner, a plump woman wearing makeup, was conversing with the rider of a carriage realised the two girls had arrived and hurriedly ran to them.  
"Good morning, miss Kairi and Miss Selphie. I hope you had a good night sleep?" She asked.

"Yes, it is a lovely hotel to stay for the night." Kairi answered with a smile, pleasing the owner.

"Oh thank you... Now I've arranged a ride to Twilight Town for you with the train. It will leave in half an hour so I suggest you make haste. This kind rider is going to take you to the station as fast as he can so you won't miss the train." The owner informed, gesturing at the rider who waved at them.

"Thank you for your kind support, miss. Now farewell, and may the god bless you." Kairi waved goodbye to the lady before loading her luggage onto the carriage and climbing into it with Selphie on tow. She could hardly wait until she could venture out into the outside world, and could imagine already a famous Hunter with Selphie by her side and her Prince Charming as well. She expected it, since she was the mayor's daughter and the most prettiest girl known, according to Destiny Town's evaluation.

"Twilight Town, here I come." She muttered as her journey had just begun.

* * *

**(1) Mystery one, what kind of scarfs hides a scent? We don't know yet, but for no. It's just a scarf that makes the wearer completely unsmellable! (is that even a word?)**

**(2) Wow, so now the question regarding Sora's race is finally hear! I've actually been dying to write that part for ages, you know? So now you have to think what is Sora exactly? Is he a vampire or a werewolf? Or is he a human with an extremely sensitive nose? (is that even possible? I mean, Ratatouille is an exception because its a rat you're dealing with.)**

**So, how was this chapter? Was it good? Was there any errors? **

**Read and Review guys, because I luv you all and gay bacon please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry guys for the long wait, I'm so sorry D: Writer's block was such a pain in the ass, and in the end, I couldn't write as much as I wanted. I only managed to do around 2000 words guys, sorry :(**

**So please try to enjoy this chapter while you can, and maybe writer's block won't be such a ******

**Disclaimer: I don't have Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

6.

The next morning, Sora thankfully didn't suffer from any more nightmares after the one where he could hear screaming and went downstairs without bothering to bring his wild spikes down since it was all over the place. Not like it never was.

"Good morning, Sora." Tifa greeted him. Because winter was approaching, she had changed into a white blouse and a long dark brown dress that brushed against the floor.

"G'morning, Tifa." Sora yawned tiredly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Leon and Yuffie left early to patrol the town to check for any signs of vampires and your family." She informed him and passed him a strawberry jam sandwich.

"Thanks." He smiled at her and began taking bites from it.

"It's no problem. By the way, I got you some new clothes. We're going to take you to our town's priest for a checkup." Tifa informed him, bringing out a bag full of clothes out. "We just need to confirm whether you've been bitten or not." Sora nodded in understanding, quickly finishing his sandwich and took the bag upstairs to change. He spilled its contents onto his bed; a light brown, thick frock coat, matching trousers, a leather belt with a gun holster and a pair of boots with baggy sides. He threw the coat over his head, easily fitting his head through the top, slid the trousers on and the boots as well. His Desert Eagle sat there on the table and he put it in his holster. Sora glanced out at the window and realised pure white flakes were falling from the sky, covering Hollow Bastion in lumps of white. Curiously, he opened the window and peered over it for he had never seen the white things in his entire life. Just for a brief moment, he could've sworn the white was red until it became white once more. A gust of cold wind blew onto his face, causing the brunet to shiver despite the warm clothes he had and wrapped his scarf around his neck.

Sora decided not to let Tifa wait any longer and sped down the stairs, somehow not tripping over with his boots. Tifa had a brown cloak covering her torso on when he saw her standing near the door.

"Come on now, Merlin isn't going to wait forever." Tifa rolled her eyes, ushering Sora to hurry up.

"Who's Merlin?" Sora asked curiously once he was outside.

"Our town's priest. He can be strange at times, but he is a nice man." Tifa beamed at him.

"Oh." He muttered and looked back up at the woman. "Hey Tifa, what's all the white stuff?"

Tifa rose a brow at this. "You don't know?" Sora shook his head and beckoned at her to answer. "It's snow, the frozen form of water. Doesn't Destiny Town have it?"

"No, it's often very warm and bright. When it's winter, then it gets cold." Sora answered.

"I see."

For the entire trip there, Tifa was explaining about the world outside of Destiny Town to Sora, rambling on how beautiful it was. Sora was listening with every bit of his attention focused on Tifa, his eyes widened and smiled in delight. She spoke of how once she used to live in the woods with her pack (she explained to him that every werewolves belong to a pack which is basically a family in their term) and the thrill of the hunt that would course through their vein. She was getting up to the part when they had managed to defeat five vampires with their wits and cunningness when they arrived at a tall church made of stone and wood. The inside was as ordinary as any other church, rows of wooden benches lining up from the side to the front, and a stand facing the door at the centre of the very front. Beside the stand was a door which Tifa led Sora to. She knocked three times at the door and waited for a response.

"Come in." said an elderly voice behind the door, prompting Tifa to open it and reveal an old man garbed in a classic dark blue priest uniform with the longest white beard Sora had ever seen. Small spectacles sat upon his large nose, black beady eyes twinkled at the two before him and a smile broke through his lips.

"Why, hello Tifa! It is nice to see you. And who is this young boy here?" The old man questioned curiously, beckoning at Tifa.

"Sora Kaze, mister." Sora chimed at him, shaking hands with him.

"My name is Merlin, I'm the town's priest." Merlin introduced him and faced Tifa. "Something you need?"

"Can you examine Sora? We think he might have been bitten by the vampires so we just want to make sure whether he is turned or not." Tifa replied.

"Of course, it'd be a pleasure." Merlin smiled and turned back to Sora. "Now Sora was it? I need you to hold still while I take a sample of your blood. Will only be a pinch, nothing more." Merlin assured, taking out a syringe from a black bag sitting on the wooden table behind him. Sora nodded and pulled up the sleeves of his coat, cringing at the cold temperature that instantly hit his flesh. He bit his tongue to hold that small yet painful sting on his arm when the priest lightly pierced his skin with the tip of the needle and drained some blood from it. He took out the syringe, rubbing it with a clean cloth and carefully inspected the small container, his eyes fully trained on every detail of Sora's blood. Whilst doing so, Tifa wrapped a bandage around the bleeding wound tightly but not tight enough to cut off his circulation, then rolled his sleeves back down.

"So?" Tifa asked expectedly, glancing at Merlin who was comparing Sora's syringe with three others, human, werewolf and vampire.

"Interesting… How particular." Merlin murmured curiously, staring at the syringe. He walked over to his table and took out a rather large and thick book. He delicately flipped each other, constantly looking back and forth at the syringe and book. He looked at Sora and rose a brow. "Hm… Sora, could you be kind enough to tell me what race you are?"

"I'm human." Sora replied.

"I see…" Merlin stroked his beard thoughtfully and put the syringe gently onto his table. "Sora has not been turned yet, his blood is still human. But there's something else in it." He noted. "It could be just me since even I can barely see it."

"The priest at Destiny Town said I'm human." Sora added puzzled. "But she didn't say anything about me being different."

"It must be you then, Merlin." Tifa giggled, receiving a protest from the old priest. "Let's go, Sora. Thanks for the check up, Merlin."

"Yeah, thanks." Sora thanked him as well, waving him goodbye before he left the church. Merlin waved them back and returned to his study with one massive question in his head. What exactly was in Sora's blood, he wondered curiously and looked at the book he previously used, his eyes scanning every page carefully. No matter how many times he inspected the syringe holding his blood, there was definitely something off about it, something that wasn't human. He may be old but he was sure of it, Sora was something else. He cursed to himself when he couldn't find the answer he wanted, and decided to check at the local library.

A week past by since Squall had taken him in, and no sign of the vampires could be seen. With each day, Squall eventually allowed Sora to venture out of the town with Tifa or Yuffie. Sometimes, he could go outside by himself though he preferred to go with either females in case he got lost, which happened many times. Eventually though, he managed to memorize the streets of Hollow Bastion with several badly drawn sketches (some made by Yuffie) and line map of the place.

"I think the vampires have given up on you." Squall reported to him with a smile.

"Really?" Squall nodded and Sora's happiness went tenfold. "Awesome!"

"Yeah, you're free to go." Tifa added.

Immediately, Sora's smile went crestfallen. "Yeah…" He mumbled, avoiding their gaze.

"What's wrong?" Yuffie asked, curious about his sudden change of attitude.

"I don't like goodbyes." Sora confessed, shuffling his boots on the floor nervously. "They make me feel like I'll never see my friends again. I know it's childish but it really does."

"Well think it like this." Yuffie started, beaming at him. "See you later, alligator. You're not really saying goodbye, we're going to see each other again."

Thankfully, Sora brightened up. "Right, see you later alligator."

"In a while, crocodile." Yuffie replied, shaking hands with the brunet.

"Thanks. You know, for saving me." Sora beamed at them and ran off to the direction of the town's second gate, the one that led to another town called Twilight Town. All three werewolves watched as the boy they had taken in left, each with different feelings but they all had sadness inside them. What Sora said was true, they may not ever see him again. Meanwhile in the shadows far from the party, Zexion grinned like the Cheshire cat, the brunet was alone and the foolish werewolves had decided to let him go out in the outside world. He recalled hearing the boy had never seen the outside world and a plan was already formulating in his mind. He walked through the streets, careful to avoid the sunlight despite him wearing the black cloak which shielded vampires like him from the sun. He stopped by an alley where Marluxia and Larxene were waiting for him impatiently.

"Well?" Marluxia asked expectedly, his arms folded.

"The kid's alone, the mutts don't suspect a thing." Zexion reported, shooting him a smirk.

"What's the plan?" Larxene asked, playing on with of her daggers.

"Simple, we pose as travellers to him. From the direction he's heading, I'd say he's going to Twilight Town. We can hold him captive there and tell Lord Riku of the news." The vampire explained.

"As usual, you come up with one of the most brilliant yet simple plans." Marluxia teased, and Zexion merely rolled his eyes.

Sora couldn't help but feel nervous when he finally stepped a foot out of Hollow Bastion, his first time venturing out of a town by himself. Then again, he never got close to the walls of Destiny Town at all due to his parent's constant watch.

"The world is dangerous out there, you shouldn't meddle in it until you become a true Hunter." His mother would say whenever he questioned the outside world.

"Why do you need to go out there with those monsters running about? Just stay where you're safe and you'll soon be allowed to go beyond the wall. Now scram." Would be what his father say if he asked him. The guards shot him skeptical looks, but one look of his gun was enough to tell them that he was a Hunter, and allowed him to pass through the gate.

Pure white snow had covered majority of the land, the bits which weren't covered in it was mostly green grass. The sight alone was beautiful and cold, if not for the grey clouds that showered snowflakes upon the land. His boots crushed the small flakes underneath, emitting crunching noises with each step. He wasn't alone, he could see other people walking past him. With the weapons on them, he supposed they were Hunters as well, only fully fledged ones. There were also horse carriages, though not many.

"Hey, kid." The brunet spun around to see three adults behind him, one with long pink hair, a man with steel blue hair covering one eye and a blonde woman. All of them wore the exact same clothes, a black cloak which instantly reminded him of Riku.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you a bit, hmm, young to be outside of town?" The man with pink hair asked, smirking.

"No, I'm not." Sora huffed his cheek and folded his arms. "I know I look 13 but I'm really 16, and a Hunter too."

"Is that so?" Sora nodded, which made the pink haired man's smirk wider. "Well then, dear boy, could we ask a favour then? We're going to Twilight Town but the trip there is awfully dangerous. Since you're a Hunter, perhaps you could escort us there?"

"Sure thing!" The brunet answered quickly, surprising the three vampires.

'Well, that went well.' thought Zexion.

"If you're our body guard then, how about a name, squirt?" Larxene asked, although it sounded more of a demand than a request.

"I'm Sora Kaze." Sora said, giving them a wide smile.

"Zexion."

"Marluxia.

"Larxene."

Sora's eyes widened a bit at their names. "Why do you have such long names?"

"Because we can, now lets hurry up." Larxene snapped annoyed and walked away. Marluxia and Zexion rolled their eyes, whilst Sora merely blinked in confusion before running off to catch up with the blonde girl.

"Sora, do you know the way to Twilight Town?" Zexion asked, his face and voice devoid of any emotions which Sora found strange.

"Yup, I got the map here." Sora pulled out the folded paper from his pocket, unfolding it to reveal a map of the land they were on. "I think we're somewhere around here." He said, pointing at a spot two centimeters.

"Yes, Twilight Town is quite the distance away. At the pace we are going, I suppose it will take us a week to get there." Zexion noted.

"A week?" Sora asked, surprised. "Wow, is that how far it is?" Zexion nodded. "No wonder lots of people like the carriages. They don't have to walk that much then."

"It is also safer." Marluxia added, although there was a hidden hint of annoyance in his sentence. Sora didn't notice it however, being the naive boy he is. It was getting dark after hours of walking, and they decided to take a rest at the grassy plain they were at.

"I don't get how you never complained during the entire trip." Larxene commented, sitting down on the grass.

"I didn't even feel tired." Sora pouted, sitting next to her.

(A/N: This is when I get very lazy. Pleasedontkillme)

Larxene shot a questioning look at Zexion, who returned it back.

A child shouldn't have been able to have that much stamina, Zexion wondered.

"How did the kid fall asleep so fast?" Marluxia asked, jerking a thumb to the brunet who was curled up beside Larxene.

"Aw, he's adorable like this. No wonder Lord Riku wants him." She giggled and playfully ruffled his hair.

"Marluxia, pick up the kid. We can move faster now it's night time." Zexion ordered, the pink man reluctantly hauling Sora over his shoulders.

"Why am I carrying him?" He grumbled angrily.

"Because, I am a lady and Zexion is too much of a wuss to hold someone." Larxene answered teasingly, earning a protest from the man.

"Let's hurry up. Lord Riku will have our head should we dilly dally any longer." Zexion sighed and ran. Due to them being vampires, they could move very fast in the night, almost appearing as a blur to the naked eyes.

* * *

**Hi again. So how did I go? I'm sorry I was lazy on the last part but what else could I do?! But thanks for supporting me up to this, it means a lot to me really :)**

**Edit: I've added a poll on my profile regarding upcoming KH story ideas. Please vote for one of the AU there so I can actually focus on the most voted one. Don't worry, I'm not forgetting the Red Sky, it's my most successful story out of everything (cough cough, this is the only story I got). So please visit my profile and vote for one of the AU**

**Read and Review plz and don't forget the gay bacon :D**


End file.
